Comic books, graphic novels, and other graphic media are quite popular among some readers. Some graphic media include sequential, rectangular cells where the story is told as the sequence of cells progresses from right to left. More modern forms of the media often include cells that have irregularly shaped boundaries and/or arrange the cells in irregular patterns upon the page that do not progress from right to left.
Recently, there have been attempts to adapt comic book reader interfaces to handheld devices, such as the iPhone™, available from Apple, Inc. Currently, most comic book readers on the iPhone™ do the same thing. They have a series of sequential images that are cropped from a comic book, and the user reads the comics in the same way that a user browses photos in the photo library. In other words, a user drags his or her finger across the display screen to go left or right to an adjacent square located to the left or right. However, such a technique is not suitable for a page that has irregularly-shaped cells and/or an irregular arrangement of cells. Furthermore, the cropping and rearranging of cells often destroys the look and feel that was intended by the author. A more intuitive and less destructive comic book reading interface is, therefore, desirable.